Shadow's Impact
by Ravenstargazer
Summary: A perfect group of 8 cats turns to 7 as Shadow makes an impact on the lives of them. When Breeze is a lost life, the Group has to break into 2 to save themselves from harm. Can the Group get back together to save lives? Or will they all leave the Earth like Breeze? Find out in this roller coaster of emotions of a story that is an original idea by me.


**The Escape**

The screeching noise of claws raking against stone echoed around the cold room. Heather tried her best to break herself out of the dark room, but it was no use. Ginger, a white cat with orange gingerish splotches, just looked down at the floor. They both knew the end was near, but the two cats would not stop trying.

Heather just stared at her friend, "The stone is too hard, it's no use! "she sheathed her claws and sighed. The white cat glared at her, but said nothing. Heather's grey fur fluffed out in rage, tears filled her eyes.

 _We're never going to escape…_ Heather sighed. Ginger curled up, her tail rapped over her nose. Her friend gave her an encouraging look, but she knew it was too late to escape. A shadow began walking on the walls of the room. Heather looked up, nudging the scared Ginger, while they started out at the figure.

"Show yourself shadow!" Ginger's voice ringed around the room, and black fur stepped into the light with two blazing blue eyes. The dark cat who went by Shadow paced the room, her eyes flashed at Ginger then to Heather.

Fear pulsed through Heather as dark blue eyes stared at her. She blinked and looked away. Ginger started at Shadow's jet-black fluffy tail while it swished across the floor, she shivered with fear as she looked at her face. _It's all over Ginger!_ Heather's thoughts withered while she heard voices.

Shadow whipped around, hisses came from across the dark cave, and two cats jumped at the evil cat. Claws met fur while yowls flung around the clearing, fur flashing from one place to another. Heather's purple eyes stared at the sight, and she knew there was hope to escape.

A grey striped tabby clawed at the closing, dragging out Ginger who limped badly. Heather blinked, "Thank you Silver, I can't thank you enough for helping us, "the tabby closed her light green eyes and nodded, "Save your thanks for later, we need to get out of h- ". Alarms began to sound around the room, Silver gritted her teeth trying her best to yowl out a warning, "Get out of here, this place is going to explode! ".

Ginger lets her claws scrape Shadow's face. The black cat jumped back in surprise. Ginger put as much weight on her back paw while she could on her race out of the cave. She felt teeth grab her scruff as she dangled in a striped brown cat's jaws.

Nutmeg was slowed down trying to carry her friend, but she shook it off. _If she wasn't such a wimp, I wouldn't be carrying her._ She looked down at the ginger splotched cat, her leg scratched badly. Nutmeg tried to remember a time when they were young kittens, playing and laughing. The memory faded from her mind when Shadow stepped into the lives of the Group.

Tears welled in her eyes when she thought of Breeze. Nutmeg tried to shove that memory in the trash long ago, but she knew the sad truth. Breeze used to hang out with these cats all the time, but when Shadow came… The brown striped cat shivered at the memory of what happened to her dear friend. _Oh Breeze… why can't yo-_ " **JUMP!** "Nutmeg felt her paws carry herself in the air, gliding along a smoke-filled clearing. The scents of explosion rang around her head.

 **Explosion**

Ginger felt paws lift her up as a loud noise boomed inside the now exploded cave. Fear ran in her mind as she finally felt ground on her tail again. Nutmeg had finally let her go, and she looked up at the grey sky.

Smoke filled her scents, she shook it away. _I'm going to drown in fumes!_ Ginger froze at the sight of two blue eyes stared across the big crack in the earth. A silver tabby brushed ginger splotched fur as she looked at the sight of the crater. "Good luck getting to us now Shadow! "Silver's voice screamed out. A hiss of hatred shot back as response.

Shadow hissed with anger, she looked away from the glowing eyes against the smoke-filled air. Her blue eyes looked across at everything, destroyed. While Ginger looked at the sad figure, she was turned away by Heather calling out across the clearing.

"Is your paw okay to walk Ginger? "Heather looked over. The white cat just nodded, her sad amber eyes stared at the ground. She knew Shadow wouldn't get to them from here, but she had that feeling that she could. Like some other cat was watching. Ginger shook the feeling away, her paw seared from the pain of a recent battle scar. Fairly recent.

She looked up, the scent of her friends filled the clearing. Heather's grey fur fluffed out from the battle, the soft fur of Nutmeg filled with the stain of red. Silver's tabby fur filled with the scent of battle. Ginger looked down at her own fur, only a small scratch on her front paw. She still limped from her back paw.

 _Shadow's reign will never end…_ Ginger sighed, sadness filled her.

 **No Side Note**

Frost looked out across the sky, in the distance an explosion hit harder then she ever imagined. She knew who was there. Frost's eyes glared down when she thought of Bramble. _If he's out there, I wouldn't forgive myself._ "Well look who it is, Frost? ".

Bramble stared into her yellow eyes as she smiled. He felt a wave of relief that she wasn't with the others. "Bramble, **DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!** I thought Shadow got to you! "Frost playfully batted at his ear. He shook her off, "I wouldn't go out without letting you know, besides, I wouldn't have the information if I went either way, "he threw down a piece of paper.

Lines of letters were resting on the paper as Frost looked down with her yellow eyes. "Is this from Storm? "the brown tabby nodded, flicking a piece of fur from his face. She looked at the paper, knowing the pawwritng by heart.

Frost looked up from the note in surprise as she stared at Bramble. He clearly wasn't paying attention, as he was trying to get an annoying piece of fur out of his face. She just stared as he finally noticed her. He stopped messing with his fur as he looked at the paper.

"Shocked too aren't you… "Bramble stared at her. Frost looked up, "Yeah, I'm surprised he still hasn't chosen a side. ". "I'm surprised this annoying piece of fur hasn't chosen the side to stop annoying me," Frost rolled her eyes at the green-eyed cat's comment as she stared at the paper again.

While Bramble was being, well Bramble, Frost tried to imagine Storm ever choosing a side. Ever since Shadow became who she is now, he never wanted to pick a side. She couldn't understand just being in the middle of it, not fighting for one side or another. _Enough with the sides, I want answers._

Frost began to pad out of the small enclosure den as Bramble looked up at her, "Where are you going? "Frost looked back, "I'm going to find some answers, "and with that she set off. Bramble had no one else there with him, and he hoped that Frost would be safe.

 **A Cat of Shadows**

Frost walked along the path of the heated ground. Summer was slowly fading to let in the cool air and Autumn leaves. While she paused to take a breath of air, a scent traveled into her senses. She began following it as her paws forced her into running. The leaves began swirling while her paws worked faster to follow the scent. _This could possib-_ Frost was stopped in her own thoughts as something approached her.

A cat with half of her fur grey and half of it black with blazing greenish blue eyes stared at Frost. She jumped back, hissing with rage. Frost instantly tackled her, dust swirled around them. She was thrown aside by the angry grey and black cat. "Stop! I don't want to hurt you! "Frost was taken aback from the cat's fierce voice. "Sorry, I though you were going to attack me, "she paused, "Who are you? ".

The grey and black cat just stared, "I'm Creek, one on Shadow's side, "Frost's yellow eyes glared at her, "Your working with shadow? "Creek nodded. The white and grey cat just stared, but in a split second she leaped onto Creek, claws sharper than ever.

Hisses and yowls shot into the air as Creek bit hard into Frost's tail, slinging her to the side. Frost lay there winded, but got back up to fight. Anger pulsing through her, Frost slammed her back paws into Creek's side, causing her to trip and fall over. Frost pinned her to the ground, hissing as she did. Creek whimpered and struggled to get out of Frost's claws. Just while Frost lifted her paw up, a yowl fell around them.

" **STOP THIS INSTANT!** "Storm's powerful voice rang around the clearing as he knocked Frost of her paws. Creek hissed in anger, and Frost got up. "Sorry, she worked with Shadow, I couldn't let her harm any cat, "Storm shook his head in disapproval, "I'm not on your side either, but do you attack me? No… "He glanced at her with his red and blue eyes.

Frost looked back, "But she's chosen a side and you… never mind," Frost murmured a sorry as she padded along side Shadow to his den, she eyed Creek one more time before she left to make sure she didn't think of attacking them.

 **False Intake**

"So, Frost attacked you? "blue eyes stared into another while Shadow's tail swished angrily. Creek nodded slowly, "Then Storm appeared, oh it's going all wrong! We have to convince another cat onto our side! ". Shadow let her gaze soften at the same time as she looked into the empty darkness, feeling pain pierce her heart. She shook her head and looked back over, "I think I may have our cat… ".

Creek let out a yowl of surprise, "Who!? "Shadow only smiled with her claws scraping the ground. "That cat that Frost cares about, that's who "the grey and black furred cat tilted her head. Creek tried to think of someone. _Creek just say Bramble._ "Bramble? ""Yes, yes, that's the one! ". Creek scratched her head with a claw, "He's hard though… "Shadow just looked at her. "Oh, trust me, after this offer, he won't refuse… ".

Creek's gaze follows Shadow's bushy tail as they walked along the path, following Frost's scent. The two walked silently as they finally spotted Bramble. "Alright, Creek, stay here, I'll do the talking, "Creek just nodded, not getting that last part of the sentence. The full black cat walked until she got up to Bramble, his eyes slanted in curiosity.

"Hi Bramble, it's nice to see you again, "Shadow let her tail rest on his paw as he flicked it off, "What do you want? ". "Look, all I want is you to maybe switch sides… there are member benefits! "Bramble just blinked. Shadow smiled with confidence as the brown tabby just stared at her. "I'm on the Group's sid- "" Are you sure? "Shadow raised her head up. "Me as Bramble says… "He took a moment to flick a piece of fur out of his face, "No. ". Shadow looked at him with frustration. "Your absolutely sure Bramble you won't choose my side? "She blinked with sadness. Bramble shook his head once again. "N to the o equaling no Shadow, no, "and with that he ran as fast as he could away from her.

Shadow hissed and spat in anger, but didn't bother to chase after him. Shadow looked back at Creek, anger shot through her eyes. She looked back at Bramble as he ran as fast as he could away from her. A yowl of rage ripped into the atmosphere. _Time for plan B…_ Shadow began running after Bramble, she finally pounced on him with a hiss.

 **Plan B**

All Bramble could feel was claws running sharply through his back. Shadow had pounced onto him, trying to throw him to the side. He forced himself to lean forwards and throw her off instead. "Take this you poor excuse of a cat! "he slammed into Shadow, knocking her off her paws. He hissed loudly as he pounced on top of Shadow. Bramble let out a yowl of terror as she kicked him in the face.

 _Why is it all black..._ Bramble was laying blindly on his side, he felt Shadow's paws force him down. He finally could see again, looking up at her, whimpering. Shadow had the face of a warrior as she clawed his face as hard as she could. Bramble winced, he threw her off with his front paws. She hissed as she landed on all four paws. Anger surged through Bramble's veins as he stared at the evil cat.

The two cats stood there, eyes staring coldly at each other. Bramble's tail swished very fast, his claws curled against the cold ground as night slowly fell onto the cats. He looked over at Creek who was standing in horror at the fight. He looked back to see Shadow jump up towards him.

Bramble dodged the attack as Shadow fell flat on her face. He fell behind her and tore a slit into her ear. The black cat hissed and clawed his face. The scent of battle was among them, Bramble just stood there as Shadow gathered breath.

"Alright Bramble, you can either give yourself up to me, or you can keep fighting until you do, "Shadow stared into his eyes as Bramble let his fur lie flat. "I'm not giving up that quickly, "Shadow hissed, " **FINE THEN!** But you should give up now, or I'll tell Frost… "" **YOU WILL TELL HER WHAT?** ". Bramble yowled in anger, he unsheathed his claws again, "I'll tell her the truth, come on, it's obvious, "Shadow smiled evilly. "What's obvious? "" You want her to become your best friend of all friends, that's what it is Bramble, ".

Bramble's eyes went wide as anger ripped through him. "That isn't true! "he felt Shadow's gaze switch from him to Creek. "Fine, give up then if you don't want to admit it, "Bramble let out a sigh, "Alright, I'll admit it, I want to give up, ". Shadow laughed evilly, "Knew you would give up in time… now, come with me, "The three cats set off to Shadow's base as Bramble looked back, _that truth isn't mine, it's Frost who wants to be best friends…_

 **Faded Memory**

Seven cat's voices filled the room. Laughter bouncing off the walls. "Ok, okay, Breeze, truth or dare? "Nutmeg's brown striped tail swished the ground. Breeze was still giggling, "Dare, I'm no chicken Silver, ". "Alright, I dare you to sing for thirty seconds! "" Challenge accepted, "She cleared her throat.

All the cats stared as Breeze started singing a beautiful acapella. They all looked in awe, "Her voice is beautiful… "Ginger whispered softly. Frost, Heather, and Bramble nodded. Breeze finished and everyone clapped with joy. "That was beautiful Breeze, "Storm padded into the room and sat next to Bramble.

"Thank you everyone, truly, "Breeze's light blue eyes sparkled, her light-grey fur shining in the light. "Alright, Frost, truth or da- "A black cat with claws unsheathed tore through the room. Everyone scattered around the room, trying to find safety. The mysterious cat pounced on top of Breeze, claws grabbed onto her fur, throwing her to the side. **"GET OFF HER! "** Nutmeg's yell rang around the room, but she couldn't save Breeze. The blazing blue-eyed cat clawed at the light grey cat. Her anger flashed around the room. **"BREEZE NO! "**.

Nutmeg woke up, breathlessly panting. Tears dripped from her eyes as she looked around the room. She found herself in the mossy nest she fell asleep in, her friends surrounded her. Finally panting no longer, she got up to find Heather's gaze switch onto her.

"Get good rest Nutmeg? "" Good enough I guess, "her smile was fake as she looked down. "You were twitching in your sleep, whispering something about Breeze, are you sure your fine? "" Yeah, I'm perfectly fine… ". Heather walked off as Nutmeg looked down, a worried expression filled her face. _Oh Breeze, I miss you so much, if only Shadow had never come._

Nutmeg went back to her nest and laid down. She yawned as sleep engulfed her. She hoped her dreams would be better then they were. All she could know was Breeze was gone, and Shadow was out there, looking for her, looking for Nutmeg herself.

 **Walking to Darkness**

Shadow's gaze flickered from Creek to Bramble. Vines rapped around Bramble's paws forced him forward. Creek looked at him, his gaze dragged at the ground. She felt guilty for forcing him onto their side, but they had no choice. _Shadow will win, just keep telling yourself that._ Creek wished she had never decided this side, just to join the Group's side. She knew they did not know her, besides Frost and Bramble now, but they would have accepted her.

"Are we there yet, my paw pads are not made of stone you know, "Shadow just looked over, giving him the look to be silent. He took the hint and didn't say a word. Creek had to admit, her paw pads were getting worn as well, but she didn't want to look weak in front of Shadow.

They finally arrived at Shadow's base, dark and mysterious. Creek was the last cat to step into the shadows as she sat down on the cold rocks. Shadow looked at Bramble, he looked up as curiosity filled his eyes. "Creek, give us some light, now will you? "She nodded and grabbed three candles, lighting them with a special trick Shadow had. "Now, let's talk information Bramble, ".

Creek was ordered to leave the room, she knew Shadow didn't trust her to not give the other side any information, but she was trustworthy. "Why would I have anything to do with the other side to begin with? I don't even like them, "Creek started talking to herself.

"How am I any less trustworthy then any other cat? And… I'm talking to myself. Wow… "She looked down thoughts filled her mind. She paced for a few minutes, still talking to herself. _It's as if she's been at this for hours!_

Creek stopped pacing, her ear twitched. The noise of movement swished quietly across the room. Darkness was still filling the base, causing her to not be able to locate the noise. Creek then realized she wasn't alone at that moment, someone was here.

 **Information**

Shadow's black fur was no where to be seen in the darkness. Her blue eyes were the only thing visible of her. "Now Bramble, where is the Group? ". Anxiety gathered in Bramble with a hard grip _I have to lie, I can't tell her._ "I have no clue, I haven't seen them for ages, ". Shadow laughed hysterically, "Your lying, I can tell, I'm going to ask again, where are they? ". "I said I don't know, what part don't you get!? "Bramble's claws unsheathed.

"Calm yourself, just tell me where they are and this will go easier on you, "" No ". Shadow let out a gasp, "What did you say? "" I said I am not going to tell you now, leave me **ALONE! "** He got ready to pounce, but a detection of noise forced him to stop.

 _What was that?_ He scented two cats getting dangerously close. Fear collected inside him. Shadow must have scented his fear scent, as she broke his thoughts, "Why you so scared little Bwamble? Scared that two cats are going to take you down? **PATHECTIC! "**. Bramble hissed in defiance, but the scent of Frost and Storm filled his nose.

He felt a whoosh of air pass by him, a cat had landed on Shadow. The candle fire instantly went out, and something grabbed his paw. "Storm is that you? "" Yes, my friend, it is me, now we need to get out of here, and fast, "Bramble nodded and proceeded to run towards Shadow. "The exit is this way! "Storm's yowl rang out across Bramble.

The brown cat looked back as paws slammed into his. "Bramble! Is that you? "Frost's worried voice was close to him. "Yeah, it's me, now we need to get out of here! ". "That's kind of why I came, **NOW RUN! "** Frost ran across the room, Bramble after her as Storm joined the run. Yowls of anger crashed behind them as Bramble let Storm pass him as he jumped outside.

Heavy breaths filled the cats as they stopped. They finally continued running as Creek and Shadow stepped out of the cave and joined the chase. When Bramble and the others finally reached a safe place, they jumped inside of it. The bush provided safe cover as Creek and Shadow left empty-pawed with no information.

 **Wishing for a Breeze**

Silver's light green eyes stared up at the starry night. She felt like jumping out and grabbing a star, but that was impossible. Her tabby tail swished against the grass as she sighed. "Breeze, are you out there? If you are, and can hear me, how are you? Is life going well? Oh, who am I kidding, I will never see you again, "A tear slipped her eye when a figure moved towards her.

Silver looked over at Nutmeg when she sat next to her. "Wishing Breeze was still here huh? " _Yes, very much…_ "Yeah, I have a chilling feeling something was behind that. Like Shadow had a reason for causing her to lose her life, "Nutmeg nodded slowly. _Maybe if you had actually_ _ **DONE**_ _something, she would still be here. She has to face the truth._ Silver's tail flicked.

The grey tabby looked back at the stars, "What if she is one of those stars? "Nutmeg scoffed, "Kit-like dreams Silver, kit-like dreams, ". The brown striped cat began padding off back to the cave. Silver curled up, her tail fell on top of her nose. She let sleep engulf her, as she looked up.

She saw her young self padding along the grass. Bouncy and cheerfully. _This must have been the day I met Breeze!_ Silver looked out again at the small kit. She had closed her eyes and that's when she bumped into a light grey cat with light blue eyes. "I'm so so sorry! "young Silver's voice squeaked. "It's okay, hey, my names Breeze, what's your name? "the small grey one replied.

"My name is Silver, I love your fur color Breeze! "" Aww thanks, "the two walked along beside each other as they bounced around and laughed. Silver looked at them, seeming naïve to every bad thing that could happen in life. _I have to put this in the past, Breeze is gone, she's gone forever._

Silver woke up, the sun was beginning to rise over the beautiful valley below. The thoughts of her dream filled her mind. _What happened to you Breeze, why did Shadow do this._ She ran off back to the cave to see the Group again. _More like the "Fragmented Group"_ she thought.

 **Motive to Anger**

Paws treaded against the ground as Shadow clawed at the grass below her. "I was a fool to think his little friends wouldn't save him, what was I thinking!? "Creek looked over with her greenish blue eyes, "It's okay Shadow, not like you would get any information out of him anyways, "" Yeah, guess we are stuck looking for the group ourselves, ".

When the two evil filled cats got back to their base, the sun was beginning to come up. "Hey Shadow? "" What do you need... "" I was wondering, why did you attack the Group in the first place? ". Shadow was at dismay, "They never realized it, but the Group ruined my life, ". Creek tilted her head, "How did they ruin your life? "" Look, it's complicated, and I don't like talking about it, ". "Oh, ok, sorry for bothering you, "Shadow didn't even look at her, her head was still looking at the ground. _I wish I had just never asked._

Hours upon hours passed, and curiosity still burned inside Creek. _Is it really_ _ **THAT**_ _hard to tell me?_ She paused, _well if it's serious then I have to know. She just doesn't trust me that's why._ The half black and grey cat walked over to her. "Shadow, do you want to explain your motive for anger towards the group? "" No, "" Well too bad, your telling me why, ". Creek could tell anger flashed through Shadow, "Why do you want to know, are you a traitor? "" What!? Of course not! Why would I betray you for a unit of cats who think everything in life is perfect? ". She could tell Shadow was contemplating that one.

"I guess your right, "she sighed, "Fine, I'll tell you, ". Creek sat down in front of Shadow, her eyes glimmered as the sun slowly creeped in on the cave. "One day I had approached the Group, long before I attacked them. I asked if I could join them, and they said no. Not like in a nice way saying 'Oh sorry we're a full group' they acted as if I just asked them to claw off their own pelts. I knew I wasn't welcome, and I didn't appreciate that. I had to plan for years before I put said strategy into action, "Shadow paused for a moment to breathe, "that's when I attacked. I knew how much Breeze meant to them, so I ended her life, that's when I met you after that and everything played on from then, ".

Creek stood in awe, this cat who she had always thought to just be evil just to be evil, was actually hurt and wanted to get revenge! "I would have done the same thing, "she lied. _I wouldn't be angry if something like that happened to me. This angry at the most. Or would I?_

 **Together Again**

"You mean you got captured by Shadow? "Heather's grey fur twitched. Her purple eyes stared at the three battle scented cats. Bramble clearly had some scratches from where Shadow had got in combat with him. "Yeah, but I did give her some wounds to think about before she took me, "Bramble was seeming to gloat over a victory that wouldn't have happened without Frost and Storm. Silver's bright green eyes flickered with hope, "Well know that we know where her base is, we can attack her full on! It's good to see you again Storm, how have you been? "She instantly changed the subject.

"Well life has been good, I think I can properly choose a side. I support the Group more then Shadow's little parade of two. That decision was helped to be made by Frost, "Frost glanced over, "Aww, thanks, but really you made the decision, not me, ". _Glad they are back, I've missed them._ Heather looked over at Ginger, she still limped a small bit. Frost must have noticed it to, "What's with your leg Ginger? "" Got in a bit of a fight protecting Heather from Shadow. It's okay though, truly, "Ginger may have seemed like a cat that is soft, but she would protect her friends with her life. _Wish I could have that kind of courage,_ _ **BUT I DON'T**_ _!_ Heather looked down.

"You okay Heather? "Nutmeg looked over at the sad feline, she merely nodded. Nutmeg looked away. "I-I'm going to go for a second okay? "Heather's voice quivered. They all nodded as Heather ran off.

"Why can't we ever beat Shadow! "Heather yelled out when she was alone. Panic surged through her harder then ever. Ginger stepped in the room, her dazzling amber eyes stared at Heather, "Are you okay? ". Heather looked up, " **NO! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE**! "clearly agitated, Heather launched herself at Ginger.

Unsheathed claws ripped through Ginger, throwing fur onto the ground. Ginger threw her off, "Heather stop! ". She looked up, blood dripped from her cheek from where Ginger had scratched her. "Sorry, I just need to be alone okay? "" Okay… "Ginger paced off. Anger surged through Heather, she was panting. _Why did I just do that? I'm such an irresponsible cat._ She knew it wasn't true, but it was Shadow's power that made her think this. It was making Heather think she couldn't escape the "truth".

 **Hiking Near Conflict**

Silver's tabby fur shone in the moonlit starry sky. She couldn't help but think of what they were walking to. _I know a battle is coming up, a battle to close this infinite war._ She knew it was the truth, fear would be shredded into anger, and Shadow would learn it was her time. She was going to avenge Breeze's death.

Every cat was silent, from Frost to Storm. She knew no one would dare to speak up and say that the Group may become less cats then it is. _Sacrifices may have to be made._ Silver knew that was true as well. "The truth about everything comes to mind, someone might have to be our sacrifice, ". Ginger looked over, "I call not it incase anyone is wondering, ". Silver knew the white and ginger cat was trying to cheer them all up, but nothing could. _Scapegoats are nothing to joke over, or in this case, scapecats._

 _The suspense is unbearable._ Storm's dark grey fur fluffed out in the breeze. His red and blue eyes flickered around at the cat in front of him. Bramble fell in beside him, "Hey, consider that I know it's scary. It truly isn't though. If you think about it, we could be getting rid of the very cat that destroyed our lives, "Storm knew that did have some sense, but fear still flooded him. "I get it, but she still is strong, she did take you down, ". Bramble shrank down in embarrassment, clearly not wanting to remember that. "Well just think, it will all be over tonight, or morning, however long we fight, ".

Power surged through Storm's paws as they finally reached Shadow's base. He was ready to teach that shrimp a lesson. Frost was clearly leading the patrol, "Alright, this is our time. We must go in full force. We can not let her win. Got it? "every cat nodded, "Then Group… **ATTACK!** ".

 **The Final Chance for Glory**

Yowls of rage ripped through the air, claws clashed with others as cats attacked others. It turned out Shadow had more cats on her side then the Group thought. Ten dark shaded cats ripped through the clearing, the good was outnumbered. Frost was tag teaming with Bramble, back to back. "Take this you no good excuse for a cat! "She slashed Creek in the face, making her wince. She pounced on her, causing Frost and Bramble to collide. Creek jumped off as two cats came over and surrounded the two cats, now struggling to maintain ground.

Bramble hissed in rage, "Don't back down now Frost! "" Why would I? I was born to take on these furballs, "with that they both made a sprint and jump over the cats. Bramble collided with another while he was boasting over his victory. "Bramble! "Frost was about to go save him, but he instantly knocked over his attacker. As he slowly padded past her, she blinked, "Nice hit, "" Thanks, ". Frost ran and knocked into Shadow while she tried to attack Heather.

Nutmeg's fur was filled with red drips as she clawed at Creek. "You will regret choosing the wrong side! ". Creek threw her off, biting hard into her tail and launching her on top of Silver. "Sorry! "" Don't apologize now! I need the help, "a dark grey cat with dark red eyes stared at Nutmeg as she slashed his back paws. He winced and ran off, pouncing on Storm.

Storm had a new attacker to deal with, he scraped the side of one with his sharp claws, sending the cat fleeing, he bit into another and threw him across the clearing. The other one shrunk to the ground in shock. "You want to deal with me? "the cat whimpered and ran off. Storm shouted after it, "What I thought! ".

Ginger's back paw was giving her no trouble as she swiftly hurled herself into Shadow. Heather bit into the evil cat's tail as Shadow hissed in misery. "Get off me you annoying pieces of fur! "She threw Ginger off, and Heather was knocked off her paws with Shadow's powerful tail. Ginger yowled in rage as she attacked the jet-black feline, claws were in flashes of light, Shadow was winning against Ginger.

Bramble was having trouble maintaining his ground as he was thrown across the clearing by a snowy white tabby. She sank her claws into his back leg, causing him to shriek in pain. He threw her off quickly and ran off. _How can two cats easily attack a strong fighter like Shadow but I can't win against a small kitlike tabby?_ He shook it off, knowing everyone was having trouble fighting. That's when a yowl rang across the clearing, " **I SURRENDER** , **RETREAT SHADOW CATS**! **RETREAT**! ".

 **Fleeing and Reasoning**

Caterwauls and hisses echoed across the gravel. Cats retreated into the shadowy trees. Creek's eyes looked back at the Group with hatred as she dashed into the cave. The only cat who did not retreat was Shadow. The Group yowled for her to leave, but she wouldn't budge.

"I'm not leaving, I have a reason to this madness, ". Cats' gazes looked from one to another as they looked back at her. Silver looked back at Shadow, "We're listening, ". "You guys didn't accept me a long time ago, I just wanted to be in your group. The only reason those cats helped me is because they are evil just to be evil, but I'm not. I really am sorry, but you guys should be too, "a gaze of relief flashed from the Group, "So, will you guys accept me now? ".

"I don't know, you did destroy a friendship, "Ginger breathed. Shadow tilted her head, "And you came to destroy my group so, we are even now? ". They all looked at each other with uncertaincy.

"Well I don't know if we should really forgive you, we aren't even because no cat's life was taken, but Breeze was ended by you and is gone, ". Shadow diverted her look to the ground. "True but, all I'm asking for is that you forgive me and accept me into the Group, maybe Creek if she would like as well? ". Frost stepped out and looked at her, "Well Group, what can I say, I say we forgive her, ". Everyone but Storm nodded. Ginger noticed, "Storm? ". He looked up, "Alright, fine… ".

 **Forgive and Accept**

"I forgive you, "Storm smiled. Every cat cheered with joy as Creek stepped out of the shadows. "I guess this means we aren't evil anymore? "Shadow nodded. Creek didn't speak for a moment, but then she did, "Finally! I've been waiting for this moment forever! ". The Group laughed and shouted with thrill.

The Group walked together, they went back to the house they had been in as kittens. Smiling, enjoyment passed through all of them. They began to restore the place that seemed to be just a memory. Happy words were spoken by each of them.

A white outlined, light grey girl cat with light blue eyes looked out at the joyful cats. She knew they couldn't see her, but she was looking over them. "Nutmeg, Silver, Frost, Bramble, Storm, Heather, Ginger and now Shadow and Creek, I love you all. I missed the Group for so long, and I'm glad the war has ended. All it was supposed to take was forgiveness and acceptance. Now you all can be delighted with enjoyment of each other's company, I love you all dearly, "Breeze smiled a sweet smile. Joy flooded the room as laughter spread among them.

"Truly Shadow had an impact, but love overcame the impact, love that will never be forgotten, "Breeze slowly faded away, leaving the laughter and joy to spread through the crowd of cats. Shadow's impact was big, but the Group overcame it with love.


End file.
